proud little airhead
by bloodyXwhiteXrabbit
Summary: A short story about Shun, how he was treated in Kindergarten and Yuuta helping him overcome a little crisis.  Can be seen as Shounen ai, or not.


This is my first Kimi to boku story and Shun is my favorite^^  
>In my opinion this MangaAnime needs way more love :D

* * *

><p>The relationship between Shun and Yuuta here is rather friendly, no shounen ai. But if you really want to look at it this way, I don't mind.<br>Please enjoy, and maybe review ;)

* * *

><p>"honestly, what is taking them so long?" Matsuoka Shun sat on a bench in the park, waiting for his friends to return from buying lunch. Today there was no school and the twins obviously got bored and dragged the others out of their comfortable, warm beds and into the cold November air. Shun sighed. He had planned to go shopping with his big sister. He'd promised to join her as a present for her birthday last week. And to be honest, he didn't mind spending time with her, shopping and talking in warm coffee shops instead of freezing to death.<br>He started to rub his hands to warm them up a bit. He was cold even though he wore his long and thick brown coat, matching leather gloves, a thick white scarf and a white bonnet covering his ears. But after sitting here for over twenty minutes without moving he was freezing. "geez, does it really take that long just to buy some heated bentos?"  
>"Oi sweetie, are you all alone?" shun heard a man calling in a provocative tone. Shun looked around to see if a girl was being harassed, if so he'd have to step in. But there was no woman in sight, only two guys looking at him. Shun blinked surprised and pointed at himself. "Yeah, you missy. You want to hang out with us? We could have some fun together." awkwardly shun held up his hands, "Sorry guys but I think you are mistaken, I'm not a girl." the two guys laughed. "That's a new one. Never heard that excuse before." Shun frowned "No seriously, I'm a guy." The two stopped laughing and their faces showed disgust. "Gross! Are you gay?" the guys looked at each other. "Let's go. Maybe it's contagious and he'll turn us into girly faggots." again they burst into laughter and took off, leaving Shun staring in disbelief.<br>"How rude." He muttered to himself and pulled the scarf over his mouth. "Why is everyone making such a fuss about my appearance?" Even in Kindergarten all the boys, except for his friends of course, made fun of him for being the cheerful, peace loving airhead he was. Whenever they played house, he had to be either the daughter or the mother. When all the children were organising a play he had to play a girl. And no one ever doubted these roles. No one even asked whether he wanted to be the father, son or a prince. But he never complained. There was no use in complaining, he always knew. When you always complain you become cocky and the others won't like you anymore. So he just stuck to his roles and shut his mouth. After all everyone thought that he fit them so perfectly being a little flowery guy. But one day, when they played peter pan, he wanted to play peter. It was one of his favourite stories and he was really excited to play him.

"I'll be Peter!" Kaname stated quickly. Yuki and Yuuta exchanged quick glances and looked at Shun, knowing well that he wanted to play Peter. "uuhm, Kaname-kun? Would it be okay if I played Peter for once?" he asked hesitant. Kaname turned to look at him. "No, you can be Wendy. Someone has to play the girl after all." Disappointed Shun lowered his head.  
>Sticking their heads together the twins started whispering loud enough for Kaname and Shun to hear them. "He wants Shun to be his Girlfriend" Yuuki said. "He's gross, no one would want a guy like him as a boyfriend." Yuuta whispered. "Especially a guy that's cheating on his beloved Kaori-sensei" Yuuki added. They dodged the plastic brick that flew towards their heads easily and grinned at Kaname who was furious and blushing. "I am not cheating on anyone, anyway who would want someone like Shun to be his Girlfriend? He never stands up for himself and acts all girly!" he yelled. Not realizing that he may hurt Shuns feelings. Shun who just watched the whole time looked miserable and appeared to be on the verge of tears. His little hands formed to fists, he got up and turned around. "I'm going to play outside. You can be Peter if you want it so bad, Kaname." His voice was shaking and he trembled as he walked off. The twins shot Kaname an angry look. Yuuta got up and smacked Kaname as he passed him by to follow Shun. "Ouch, what was that for you idiot?" he yelled after him. Yuuki still glared at Kaname. Shaking his head he sighed. "What have I done now? I didn't mean it the way I said it. You know that, right?" the other boy remained staring at him in silence. "Right?"<p>

Shun felt so stupid, even his friend looked down on him. Of course Kaname was only half serious when he said all that, but hearing these words from one of his best friends still hurt. He walked past the other playing children towards the swings in the back of the garden. It was difficult walking in his coat, because it was too big. It was his older sister's from when she was younger. Now he felt even more stupid and embarrassed. He wore a girl's coat! Her old gloves as well. Normally he wouldn't mind, money was short and it would take another week until he would get a new coat. But today it was different. He was frustrated and quickly got out of the coat and threw it into the snow, followed by his gloves. Tears started to sting in his eyes and he blinked to try and hold them back. He started running and passed the swings. Behind the swings there was a "castle", it had big pipes often used during hide and seek. He hid in there and started crying.  
>After a short while he noticed someone standing in front of the exit of the pipes. But Shun didn't feel like looking up right now and remained in his position pressing his head against his knees.<br>"Shun." He heard the rustling of a winter jacket against the pipes walls. And the person sat down next to him. "Come back inside, you'll catch a cold like this" Yuuta said. Still keeping his head down he shook his head. "I don't want to go back inside. I'm playing hide and seek. So go away, please." He could hear the other boy taking of his glove and then he felt his hand on his arm. "You are cold, why did you take of your coat?" The coat was held in front of the crying boy. "Here put it on." With his left hand, Shun pushed it away. "I don't want to wear a girl's coat!" he yelled. And suddenly all the anger washed over him. "I am not a girl! Stop making fun of me! Even Kaname thinks I am girly and a good for nothing! I never chose to look like this! I never asked for this voice or body! Why can't you all just leave me alone?" eventually he calmed down, and whispering he added "maybe it would have been better if I was a girl." He expected Yuuta to get upset, or leave. But he did nothing. They just sat there. Shun turned to face the other boy, that was staring him directly in the eyes. As if he waited for Shun to look up, he started to get out of his jacket. "What are you doing?" Shun asked, wiping away his tears. His cheeks were burning up and he suddenly realized how cold the rest of his body was when his hands touched his face. Yuuta held out his jacket. "I want you to wear that, you will get ill otherwise. And since you don't want to wear a girl's coat you can have mine." Shun just stared back in confusion. The other boy sighed and draped the jacket around Shun's shoulders. It was warm. He slid his hands through the sleeves. Putting on Shun's coat, Yuuta faced him again. "And just so you know, first of all. You are not a good for nothing. Second. I like the way you look, especially your hair and your eyes. And finally, I am glad that you let it all out." Surprised, Shun just stared at Yuuta smiling. His voice husky from the crying he asked "You are not angry for what I said?" the other boy shook his head. "I'd be even happier if you said that into Kaname's face. But" he crawled out of the pipe and got up "This will do." He held out his hand for Shun to grab. Still confused, Shun took it and got out of the pipe. "A…Aren't you embarrassed to wear a girl's coat?" Shun asked shyly. "No, why? As long as you wear it with confidence, you can wear anything you want. Oh, and one more thing" he said. "Please smile again. But if you are upset, tell people that you are and they will listen." Shun nodded and smiled. "Thank you Yuuta. And sorry for the trouble." The other boy shook his head. "Never apologize for taking the help of a friend."  
>As they walked back still holding hands, Shun wondered how and when Yuuta got so mature. But he was glad to have such a great friend.<br>Yuuta sat down next to his brother, watching Kaname apologize to Shun. "How did you get him to calm down?" His little brother asked. "Saying nothing at the right time and using sentences I heard in this show with the therapist." Yuuki grinned "really?" The older one nodded and smiled. "Come on guys, we want to play." Shun called. Kaname sat down. "Shun can choose who will be Peter Pan. The others agreed and they looked at the small boy expecting.  
>"I want Yuuta to play Peter" he said smiling brightly. "I'll be Wendy." Happy with his decision, He sat there waiting for Yuuta to agree. The others looked at each other and probably thought only one thing. <em>What was the whole drama for?<em>

"aaah, I was really dumb back then." He said to himself smiling.  
>"Shuuuun-chaan!" looking up Shun saw Chizuru running towards him, carrying plastic bags while the others followed. Yuuki and Kaname were quarrelling as always and Yuuta was waving at him. He waved back and smiled. Chizuru slumped down next to him and handed him a hot bento-box and chopsticks. "Here you go, darling!" the blonde said. The twins sat down on his left side and grabbed their lunch. "Don't call him Darling, he is not a girl." Kaname said standing in front of them. Shun was immediately reminded of the scene back in Kindergarten and chuckled. The others didn't notice, except for Yuuta. Curiously he studied Shun, his hair was short and curly again and his eyes were full of affection for his friends. Shun turned and said something to Yuuki smiling. Yuuta didn't hear it, and even though it was not directed at him, he couldn't help but smile as well seeing Shun as happy as he was. His smile was contagious. Shun was cheerful and a little bit of an airhead but proud of who he was and stronger than one might think. It had never crossed his mind to change anything about himself. And that's what made Yuuta love him the way he was.<p> 


End file.
